A Flicker of Light
by RiskPig
Summary: The Shade Durza has an obsession - the mysterious Belle, a beautiful woman that claims her heart belongs to someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Durza rarely lent himself to fear. He was an unstoppable force capable of crushing his enemies with a mere flick of his wrist.

But all the power in the world would not help him today, for he had failed his master. The elf bitch managed to transport the egg away, causing him to fail. He pleaded with the king, asking for another chance, and by the grace of the higher power, he received it.

Time pressed on, the egg having hatched. He had a new mission - kill the boy.

He stormed into his chambers, waving his hand to burst the door open, slamming it shut again. Any other day, he would pour himself a stiff drink, but this time he required the ultimate soothing.

The sound of his boots stomping awakened his precious treasure, and he could feel a disturbance past the secret door. Sensing to make sure his wards were still in place, he touched the wall, melting it away. No one but he knew about this place, and the gods would not save him from Galbatorix should he find out.

As soon as the wall came down, he was subjected to an onslaught of fists and screaming. He quickly caught his treasure's wrists, slowly backing her to a wall.

"Let me go, damn you!"

He shushed her, softly, stroking her hair, using his magic to incapacitate her. This, this was what he needed: his elf princess. Or whatever she claimed to be. He found her wandering the Spine, lost and helpless, his own sacrificial lamb.

This Belle was so beautiful, and so soft, and he needed to have her. In an instant, he swept her away, hiding her even from the Ra'zac, who served him.

He thought her an elf at first, her ethereal beauty a trait of their race. But her coloring was too dark, and she did not know the language. She could not be a mortal, she had been touched by magic. He could still feel it running through her as one long fingernail traced an imaginary line down her arm. Each day he interrogated her, wanting to learn all of her secrets for the sake of understanding his most precious treasure.

"Do not fret, my Belle," he whispered. "You will hurt yourself."

She spat in his eye. Snarling, he released her, and she dropped to the floor. The minx fought him still, her spirit never breaking. And gods help him, he found it thrilling. Torn between loving and hating her resistance, he hauled her to her feet, slamming her back to the wall.

"Rumplestiltskin will come for me," she said.

Yes, her True Love, she called him. Rumplestiltskin. He hated that name. Fire burned him from the inside every time that name passed those sweet, pink lips. No one, not even he, Durza was reluctant to admit, deserved this woman's devotion. That did not stop him from wanting to corrupt her, twist her, until she lost sight of everything she knew, and he became her whole world.

"Your sorcerer will never find you," he returned to stroking her hair, his other hand tightly gripping her chin. "I am too powerful for him. Give up on this silly dream... and give in to me."

His treasure clenched her teeth, glaring at him. Her anger felt like a caress, his desire growing. Unable to take anymore, he leaned in for a kiss. He needed to sample her sweetness, to chase away the demons in his heart and in his head. She was this flicker of light amidst his darkness, and he wanted to swim in her.

Before he could kiss her, one word broke through her lips, the heat of her breath on his face.

"Coward."

He jolted, stepping away from her, surprised to find her smirking. She was definitely pleased with herself, knowing the one thing that would make him stop.

"What was that?" He spat the question, the day's frustration building in him.

"You," Belle came forward, unafraid and unfazed by the power glowing in his fists, "are a coward. A real man wouldn't need to practically tie a woman down for a kiss. It's pathetic, really."

"Stupid girl," his magic threw her to the bed, and he left. Restoring the wall, he tried in vain to block out her laughter.

Belle did not know who she was dealing with. So, she thought him pathetic? He would show her. Durza did not give up easily. He would have her, if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Durza tortured Arya, releasing all of his pent up aggression.

Well, unfortunately, not all of it. His cock had hardened, straining against his leggings, and he could see horror in the elf's eyes, naturally assuming that she was responsible for his arousal. In a small amount, she certainly was - every cry, every scream, he imagined came from Belle out and pleasure and only a little bit of pain. Although he did not wish Belle harm, he wanted her to suffer the way he had suffered. He wanted her to lay awake every night in agony, yearning for his touch.

Since her capture, Durza dreamed of her. In his twisted imaginings, she would come to him, and beg him to soothe her ache, or scream at him to take her.

And he would. Belle would drip for him, without any help, and he would fill her to the hilt, pushing as far as he could until she moaned in exquisite pain. He never took her gently; only hard and fast, the pair ripping into each other until they writhed together naked, and the ripped some more, clawing at each other until they were raw and bleeding. The violence enhanced the pleasure, bringing their fucking to new heights.

He broke her, limb by sweet limb, until there was nothing left. When she finally came, shaking and sobbing, she was made anew - his devoted treasure. The dreams ended on the verge of his own orgasm, cum shooting over his belly and his sheets. Since the nightly visions started, he had taken to sleeping naked as a precaution, and out of hopes that the dreams became reality.

At the end of every day, Durza would go to see his Belle, his excitement fueled by his unfulfilled desires. But the lust-driven nymph from his fantasies never greeted him him with arms open and wanting. Instead, he found himself rebuffed by the cold, pure princess, wishing for his death.

And that made him want her all the more.

Durza started taking a whip to the elf. Old fashioned torture ought to work. She might finally talk, and he would start feeling better.

He started with her legs. She moaned at the first crack, and he was forced to imagine kissing his way up a pair of creamy thighs.

_Crack!_

His mind flit to worshiping the most perfect breasts with his lips, his fangs nipping at her to illicit more cries.

With his magic, Arya had been rolled onto her back.

_Crack!_

His tongue flicked at her clit before making a feast of her pussy.

_Crack!_

He plunged his cock, the member suffocating in delicious tightness. Never had anything felt so wonderful. He could stay in her forever…

_Crack!_

—

—

—

Durza arrived at his haven to find a surprisingly docile Belle sitting on the bed, picking thread off the covers.

The cozy sight pulled a feeling in his gut he never experienced. How was she doing this to him? First, just the thought of her drove him mad, and then seeing her, in her ethereal glory, brought him peace.

"Have you been eating, my Belle?"

Speaking had been a mistake. By disrupting the silence, he opened the floodgates. She had returned to her usual litany of curses and declarations of her True Love saving her.

His ardor sufficiently cooled, he turned on his heel, and left, screams chasing his back.

—-

—-

—-

He needed to hurt someone. Deciding to drop in on his sword-smiths, Durza inspected a new blade and then proceeded to stab its maker in the foot.

"The boy. Evaded. The Ra'zac," he told them. A good reason to lash out; certainly better than the truth. He could not maintain authority if they knew of their master's weakness. "Bring me his head."

He needed a win. Badly. Belle's constant rejection of his mere presence was a blow to his pride. He had never needed the approval of a woman before. In his position, consent never mattered, but they were poor mortals; animals scavenging for survival. They could not compare to his Belle.

He returned to his chambers, ready to try again. And this time, he would not take no for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Belle."

With a wave of his hand, the bedsheets wound their way around her arms and legs, tying her down in spread-eagle. She opened her mouth, summoning the worst names to call him, no doubt, but Durza misted across the room, clamping is hand over her mouth. Belle struggled for a moment, going still when he tightened his grip.

"Now," he whispered, nuzzling her temple, "you are going to behave, and let your master get a few things off of his chest. Are we in agreement?" His voice softened, "Or will I need to cut out your tongue?"

She nodded fervently. He stroked her hair, bringing a few strands to his nose to take in her scent. He basked in her seductive perfume, reminding him of sandalwood and sweets, his cock thickening. The smell haunted him at night, making his dreams more potent.

"What is it going to take… to make you want me?"

He took his hand away, but kept a finger on her lips. "You will never leave this place, so you might as well consider the idea. You have ensnared a very powerful man, precious. I control the Urgals, kill with a single thought, and I can be… quite generous, if given the chance."

The back of his other hand ran down the side of her face, marveling at the softness. Moving on past her neck, he hovered over her breasts, the temptation to squeeze overwhelming. But he could not do it, not yet. He wanted - _needed_ her to submit first.

"What do you think? Will you be mine, my most precious?"

Durza took away his finger, an invitation for her to speak. He gazed deeply into her eyes - so blue, so clear - and was curious to find her calm. She stared, searching him, penetrating his soul. For a moment, he felt insecure, worried about what she would find, but that was nonsense. It did not matter that darkness stained his soul, the evil spirits rampant through his veins. Because Belle was light, bright and majestic, a balm to his weariness. He did not have to fuck her, it would be enough to just have her close. It would feel nice, however, to roll over at night and sink into her softness. Pound into her until she drained him of his anger and sorrows.

"Why?" Belle asked him.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me?"

Durza rested his head on her stomach, holding her waist.

"Because you are beautiful."

"That can't be it."

He lifted his head, bewildered by her. "You would presume to understand my desires? I want your body, sweet Belle, plain and simple."

"Wrong. If you only wanted my body, you would have taken it already. What is it you really want with me?"

"Insolent child." He slowly ran his hands up her thighs, pulling up her skirt. Her breath hitched, but she did not move. Revealing pink lace undergarments, he stared enraptured, his hand itching to tear away the delicate cloth. "I could do it right now, you know. No one would be able to do anything about it. So what is stopping me?"

"You tell me."

Durza's troubles began when Princess Arya stole the dragon egg, incurring the unspeakable wrath of his king. He never failed, ever. But, the trouble piled on, with that _boy_ bonding with the dragon. Nothing went right, and if his treasure would just give in already, none of it would matter.

He ignored her, pulling at her stays with his teeth. He just wanted to look, to see her pale skin…

A banging at his door. "Lord Durza!"

He spat the strings from his mouth, digging his nails into Belle's hips, earning him a squeak. "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

But the minion persisted. "The Ra'zac, sir! The Rider gave 'em the slip!"

"_What!?_"

He dismissed the Urgal by choking him to death. He did not have to get up to do it either, he just sat and waited for the tell-tale thump of a corpse.

Exhaling sharply through his nose, his focus returned to a terrified Belle.

"Well. I find myself quite stressed. How do you suggest we rectify that?"

She did not answer, but he did not care. It was a rhetorical question. Helping himself, he licked the length of her neck, his hands rummaging under her skirt. As he advanced to the side of her face, he could taste the salt of tears. Lapping it up, he sneered.

"What's wrong, my treasure? Intimidated by greatness?"

Belle had snapped her eyes shut, turning her head away. He took her chin to make her face him, delighted to see her miserable. Honestly, this was less than she deserved, and he felt a little disappointed to see her crumble so soon. Unperturbed, his fingers traced the edge of her panties, anticipating the moment he would finally touch her soft, sweet -

"_No, she's just sorry for you, dearie._"

An unseen force threw Durza off the bed and to the wall, his arms pinned to his side. Shaking from sheer fury, he tried to summon his magic, but it was futile. He was stuck.

A glittery man approached the bed, his treasure set free by a finger snap. The stranger caressed her, pulling her close. He could not allow this. No one was supposed to touch her, only him. The room was a sanctuary for Belle and he. He fought harder against his invisible chains, but it was useless; the man's hold was too strong.

And then it hit him, and he froze.

"Rumplestiltskin." The poison. The reason Belle would not _love_ him.

"Glad to hear my reputation precedes me." The imp bowed before wrapping a blanket around the damsel in distress.

"Durza the Shade. A lesson for you: names are powerful." Rumplestiltskin squeezed his hand, and Durza felt his heart being crushed. The pain blinded him, and it took everything not to scream…

"Don't!"

_Belle…_

The pressure on his heart subsided, and he heaved, drawing in too much air. Choking, given leave to put a hand to his throat, he saw Belle rest her hand on the imp's chest, those soulful eyes pleading. Pleading for his life. Reluctant, Rumplestiltskin released him, letting him slide to the floor.

"You have been given reprieve," said his rival. "But know this. _Never touch what is mine._"

The couple turned away to leave, but he could not let it end this way.

"Belle, wait!"

Her lover hissed, but she prodded him to stop. Kneeling, she joined him, that cool, goddess demeanor restored.

"Please Belle," he whimpered. "Just this once…"

"…What?"

"Say my name. Just once. I want to hear you say it."

And by the gods, she reached out and touched him, tucking a hair behind his ear. The imp tensed, but stayed his hand.

"Goodbye, Durza."

In a blink, they vanished.

And his obsession turned turbulent. Rumplestiltskin. _Rumplestiltskin_. Rushing to his library, he dedicated himself to learn everything about the monster that tore away his piece of light.


End file.
